La Venganza - The Revenge
by Studiozero1
Summary: Nicole y Gumball son secuestrados, pero.. para qué?. Quién? / ADVERTENCIA: Contenido explícito, ofensas, malas palabras y solo para mayores de 18, Leelo bajo tu propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

Studiozero vuelve con una historia, tan macabra, perversa... Oscura, de The Amazing World of gumball! Disfruten!

* * *

**La Venganza**

Nicole abrió sus ojos.

- Hola?... Hola?

La oscuridad se hacía más profunda, cada vez más oscura.

- Hola?... Alguien?... Pueden escucharme?

Nicole no podía ver nada. Sus piernas y brazos estaban dormidos. No podía moverse. Ella no recordaba mucho, solo sabía que había ido con Gumball a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado. Ahora, todo estaba oscuro, sin ningún rastro de luz. GUMBALL. ¿Dónde estaba?

- Gumball? Cielo?... - Nicole se empezaba a asustar.

*Has memoria Nicole. ¿Qué pasó?* Se decía a ella misma. Lo que recordaba, es que al momento de bajar del automovil, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó.

Ese recuerdo no era útil. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Dónde estaba Gumball? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se sentía así?

- GUMBALL!? Responde por favor!... - Nicole estaba desesperada.

Un leve gemido la hizo reaccionar.

- Gumball? - Nicole preguntó esperanzada.

- Ma... Mamá?... - La voz de Gumball la alivió por completo. - Mamá, dónde estás?

- Aqui estoy cariño! Puedes oirme?

- Te escucho, pero... no te veo. Está muy oscuro.

- Puedes seguir mi voz?

- No.. No puedo moverme.

Nicole y Gumball se sacudieron. Un leve sonido de cadenas se escuchó. Nicole intentó mover sus brazos, pero era inútil. Al parecer... ella estaba encadenada. Ella trató de moverse, pero algo la detenía. Definitivamente estaba encadenada.

- Gumball? Estas bien?...

- Si mamá! Soloo, no puedo moverme. Tengo miedo.

- Tambien yo cielo, tranquilo... Mami está contigo.

- Pero, dónde estás?

- No lo se! Gumball! Calmate!

Nicole notó como un sonido extraño se acercaba poco a poco.

- Mamá?! Qué... qué es eso?

- Silencio hijo!

Un sonido de una puerta abriendose se escuchó fuertemente. De pronto, esos pasos se acercaron a una pared, los cuales iban lentamente, disfrutando de la desgracia de los Watterson. Un interruptor se escuchó. Nicole y Gumball notaron un aumento de luz, pero seguían sin mirar nada.

- Hola? - dijo Nicole. - Hay alguien ahí?

No hubo respuesta.

- Por favor, si hay alguien allí, ayudenos! Tenemos miedo, no sabemos dónde estamos. Mi hijo y yo...

Los pasos cesaron, y una llave abrió un artefacto de metal.

- Por favor, ayudenos señor, o señora. No podemos movernos...

- CALLATE GOLFA!

Nicole se quedó sorprendida.

- El jefe quiere verlos a ambos. A ustedes dos. Pero, tranquilos, que el vendrá a verlos.

- El jefe? - Gumball preguntó.

- Callate Gumball! - dijo Nicole

- Si, el jefe. El que los necesita para un trabajito, no tardara. - El sujeto se alejó lentamente.

Nicole y Gumball tenían frio. Un aire helado pasó por sus cuerpos. Gumball alcanzó a tocar sus manos, pero se enteró de que estaba esposado.

- Mamá?

- Dime...

- También estas espo...

- SILENCIO!

Unos pasos se acercaron, al igual que una voz conocida.

- Miren a quienes tenemos aquí, a dos de los Watterson. La familia que arruinó mi trayectoria. Y principalmente estos dos. El gatito indefenso, y su madre la agresiva. Que alegría verlos de nuevo!

- Quién... quién es usted? - Nicole preguntó aterrada. Las luces se apagaron.

Unas manos se posaron encima de los ojos de Nicole y de el pequeño Gumball, quitándoles la venda que los cubría. Lo primero que vieron ellos, fueron las sombras que liberaron sus ojos y las vendas. Lo segundo fue peor.

Ambos, estaban en una jaula grande, con barrotes de acero, sin ventanas. En algún sitio desconocido. La paredes de concreto solido, eran grises, feas. Sin animo. Completamente depresivas, con grafitis, y con marcas de prisioneros. Era una prisión humillante. Poca luz, sin agua... Enjaulados como animales.

Lo tercero. Gumball y Nicole se vieron, mutuamente. Ambos palidecieron. Gumball se encontraba desnudo, con las manos esposadas detrás de su espalda, y a los barrotes. Mientras uno de sus pies tenía un grillete, que iba directo al piso. Nicole palideció al verlo.

- GUMBALL! LIBEREN A MI HIJO MALDITOS HIJOS DE...

- No no no... Gumball no esta tan mal Nicole...

En efecto. Nicole tenía las manos atadas tras su espalda, pero encadenadas al techo de la jaula. Una bola para amordazarla colgaba de su cuello. Su cuello, tenía un collar para perros, que iba al suelo, con la palabra "Golfa". Sus piernas y pies estaban amarrados de modo que se encontraba hincada en el suelo. Con grilletes en los pies. Igualmente, no tenía ropa.

- POR QUE HACEN ESTO?! QUIENES SON USTEDES MALDITOS BASTARDOS?! - Nicole perdía el control. Gumball estaba asustado.

- SILENCIO! - Una enorme descarga electrica sacudió el cuerpo de ella.

- MAMÁ! - Grito Gumball. Nicole estaba pálida.

- E...estoy bien minino... - La descarga la había aturdido. - Quiénes son...?

- QUE TE CALLES! - Nicole recibió un enorme latigazo en la espalda, lo cuál la hizo gritar. Gumball quería ir con ella, evitar que la golpearan.

- MAMÁ! NO LE HAGAN DAÑO! - Una descarga eléctrica contra el cuerpo de él.

- GUMBALL! - Nicole empezó a llorar.

- Vaya, vaya... Algo de sufrimiento... Me gusta. Prendan las luces.

Las luces se encendieron y la habitación se lleno de un tono gris rata. Una mano levantó la cara de Nicole y le mostró a su captor. Lo mismo con Gumball.

- T-T-Tú... - Dijeron ambos.

- Me recuerdan? El ladrón de la cuchara! EXACTO! Qué lindo es reencontrarme con ustedes. Claro, después de escapar de prisión, secuestrarlos, atarlos y torturarlos!.

- P-por qué?... - Decía Nicole jadeando.

- Por qué? Porque ustedes dos me arruinaron! ME DEJARON EN LA RUINA! ERA UN MUY EXITOSO LADRÓN! Pero nooooo! Este estúpido gato atrasó mi asalto! Y tú! TU ME METISTE A PRISIÓN! ME GOLPEASTE ALLÍ! Todo el dinero lo juntaría para hacer realidad mis sueños! Autos de lujo, casas, mujeres. Pero ustedes me quitaron TODO! Escape de prisión, y ahora quiero que paguen!

- Pagar? - Dijo Gumball - Cuánto dinero?

- Me llevaría de la caja fuerte en total, esa vez... muy poco... 50 MIL DOLARES! DOLARES! ERAN MIOS!

- Y como quieres que te paguemos?

- Qué no es obvio? - El ladrón sonrió. - Soy dueño de este lugar. Las catacumbas de Elmore. En este lugar tengo aparte de ustedes en pequeños cuartos a muchas otras personas más! Afuera de sus jaulas, hay un pasillo con una puerta... Mi club nocturno.

- ¿Qué quieres qué hagamos? - Nicole se ponía nerviosa.

- Quiero que me paguen con su trabajo! Verán, este club es privado, todo lo ilegal es valido aquí. Desde el sexo, drogas e... Incesto entre ustedes dos.

- COMO SABES ESO?! - Nicole palideció más.

- Los he estado espiando, se esos juegos que hacen mientras no los ven, mientras están solos. Los conozco perfectamente. Y por fín, me vengaré... - El ladrón les sonrió. - Afuera, ustedes serán mi atracción principal. Estarán en una jaula, teniendo sexo, frente a mis clientes. Todos les darán dinero, hasta que cumplan con mi cuota...

- Richard nos encontrará y te pateará el trasero! - gritó Nicole.

- Oh... no creo. Verán, enviamos un correo a ellos donde decía que el supermercado les había dado a ustedes dos vacaciones por un mes, y se fueron. Dimos información falsa de cruceros, etcetera. Así que... tienen un mes.

- Y qué pasa si nos rehusamos? - Lo desafió Gumball.

- Fácil. LOS MATO.

Ambos tragaron saliva.

- Ahora, desaten a estos tórtolos. Su primera función empezará en 10 minutos.

* * *

LES ADVERTI! Una historia oscura y enferma! Leyeron bajo su riesgo! Studio fuera!


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo capítulo de la Venganza... Más fuerte, más extremo... MÁS ENFERMO. Si no lo soportas... NO LEAS!

* * *

**La Venganza**

- Es hora del primer show de estos tortolitos... ANDREW! Prepara el escenario!

Uno de esos maleantes tomó a Nicole por el brazo, desatandola y obligándola a quedarse de pie. Mientras, otro desamarraba a Gumball. Ambos fueron empujados al centro. Madre e hijo se abrazaron rápidamente. Sin embargo, los hombres que los miraban los obligaron a avanzar.

- A... a dónde vamos? - Pregunto el pequeño gato cobardemente.

- Les dije que a su primer espectáculo - dijo el ladrón, y los empujó fuera de la jaula.

Al salir de la jaula, Andrew se puso frente ellos, los dos parecían prisioneros caminando a su cruel destino, sin ayuda de nadie. Ambos, tenían miedo. Al salir de la jaula, lo primero que observaron fué el horrendo lugar donde estaban, sucio, putrefacto, maloliente.

Al igual que ellos, habían muchas otras personas más, chicas jóvenes, muchas chicas. Personas encadenadas y enjauladas, pero no podían verlas bien. Gumball alcanzó a ver un rostro completamente demacrado, y abrazó a Nicole.

- Tranquilo minino, todo estará bien. Mirame a los ojos, no tengas miedo.

- Pero, este lugar... mamá... quiero irme.

- Solo quedate conmigo, y nada malo nos pasará. Ven cariño. - Ambos se abrazaron.

- Ay... que tierno... DEJEN DE HACER ESTUPIDECES! ES HORA DE TRABAJAR PAR DE INÚTILES!

El ladrón abrió la puerta de metal que separaba las jaulas de su club privado.

- Bienvenidos a su nuevo trabajo...

Ambos abrieron sus ojos. "El Harem", el nombre del club, era un lugar lujoso, lleno de los peores patanes de Elmore, y gente que se satisfacía de su perversión. Los clientes del Harem, eran sucios, repugnantes, pero también había gente distinguida.

El lugar era con poca iluminación, no muy amueblado. A lo lejos, se veía que la entrada era vigilada por un enorme sujeto. El lugar, por dentro, tenía mesas forradas con peluche, y sillas retro, pero gastadas. Una enorme bola disco arriba. En dónde los clientes estaban sentados, habían tubos enormes, dónde las chicas bailaban frente los clientes. Sin embargo, al ser un lugar sin reglas, se podían ver a chicas teniendo sexo con los clientes frente a todos.

En otro lugar, las chicas y los clientes se iban a unas habitaciones, completamente privadas para clientes VIP. Un sujeto salió de esas habitaciones, junto a una chica muy joven... Casi 17 años. El sujeto le dejo el dinero, y ella volvió al cuarto. Nicole le cubrió los ojos a Gumball.

- Listo, llegamos... Aquí será su vestidor.

- Nuestro qué?

- Aqui, ustedes dos se prepararán para el show. Cuándo vengan, tienen 5 minutos, ni más, ni menos. Saldrán por la cortina, irán al escenario dos, y allí Andrew y Mike los acomodarán. Las luces se encenderán, y tienen que hacer que el público se emocione.. O SI NO...

Las cortinas se cerraron.

- Mamá, a que se referirá con "Acomodar"?... Nos darán trato preferente...

- No lo se Gumball. - Nicole buscaba una salida, pero no podía hallar ninguna. - Espero que no sea nada malo...

Los 5 minutos pasaron muy rápido, y los hombres llegaron bruscamente.

- Estan listos? - preguntó Mike. Los miró fijamente. - Van a salir así? Desnudos?... Bueno, igual servirá, vengan.

Nicole y Gumball avanzaron lentamente, tomados de la mano. De nuevo la oscuridad. De pronto, unas manos los tocaron, levantaron y pusieron en una posición incomoda, en la cual ambos se sentían extraños. Sonidos de cierres, cadenas, y muchas cosas más sonaron. Nicole sentía como algunos objetos extraños la tocaban rapidamente, pero no podía ver nada. Gumball la tomó de la mano, y su cabeza quedó contra su pecho.

- DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, POR PRIMERA VEZ EN EL HAREM, EN UN ESPECTÁCULO NUEVO, CON USTEDES... NICOLE Y GUMBALL WATTERSON!

Las luces se prendieron y allí, los dos miraron al público. El público enloqueció.

Ambos estaban de nuevo enjaulados, pero en otra posición. Nicole tenía brazos y piernas atados con sogas a los barrotes, suspendida en el aire. Gumball se encontraba cerca de ella, amarrado a una camisa de fuerza que sujetaba a ambos, cuerpo con cuerpo. La cara de Gumball estaba demasiado cerca de los senos de Nicole. Ella bajo la vista, y vio que Gumball temblaba. La música empezó a sonar.

- Mamá? Qué hacemos!?

Los hombres que los observaban se masturbaban mientras arrojaban dinero. Gritos se escuchaban, lo cuál se convirtió en quejas y luego en abucheos. Sus captores se asomaron y los miraron amenazadoramente.

Nicole y Gumball seguían paralizados, de pronto, ella tuvo una idea.

- Gumball... recuerdas lo que pasó hace dos semanas, mientras estabamos solos?

Gumball sonrió.

- Cuando te amarré a la cama?... y luego tu me amarraste a mi?

- Si, Recuerdas que casi nos descubre Darwin? Te pusiste nervioso, pero después nos calmamos, y tuvimos una hermosa tarde juntos.

- De las mejores de mi vida...

- Entonces, mirame a los ojos como aquella vez Gumball. Ignora a esta gente, sólo estamos tú y yo. Solo mírame a mí, imagina que estamos solos, como aquella vez, y que es esa tarde maravillosa dónde estabamos atados. Sólo estamos tú y to. Nadie más.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Una erección apareció en la entrpierna de Gumball.

- Mamá... Te amo.

- Te amo Gumball, hazlo.

De pronto, Gumball penetró lentamente a Nicole, mientras hacía esfuerzo en entrar y salir. La mente de Gumball borró a toda la gente que repentinamente dejó de abuchear y se dedicó a hacer lo que quería. Ambos seguían viendose a los ojos, mientras Gumball tomaba el trasero de Nicole firmemente, y se ocupaba en penetrarla más rápido y más entusiasta. Lo mejor.

Nicole sentía la presión en su cuerpo, sentía como Gumball lo hacía frenéticamente en ella, y cerró sus ojos. Nicole empezó a gemir, soltando gemidos agudos, muy profundos. Gumball recargó su rostro en sus senos, y empezó a besarlos y morderlos tiernamente.

- GU... GUMBALL!... MÁS! MÁS! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- MAMÁAA!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! CARIÑO! NO PARES! NO PARES!

El público se ponía absolutamente loco, gritando y vitoreando a la pareja. El dinero empezó a caer en la jaula. Pero a Gumball ni a Nicole les importaba, ellos estaban enfrascados en lo suyo, amandose profundamente. Ya no sentían nada, solo se tenían a ellos.

Una mano puso un billete grande entre el trasero de Nicole.

- GUMBALL! MAS RAPIDO! MAS RAPIDO!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nicole sintió como su interior se llenaba. Sus orgasmos pararon. El público aplaudió y gritó enloquecido. Cuando ambos pararon de jadear, se miraron. Exhaustos, jadeando, dinero y semen a su alrededor. Las luces se apagaron.

- Maravilloso!Cuanto recaudaron? 1000 Dolares? GENIAL! Bueno, a su jaula! Que deben trabajar toda la noche!

Nicole y Gumball no escucharon, habían olvidado su tortura, y se miraban fijamente.

- Te amo.

- Te amo más.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo a todos, Studiozero reportándose con este perturbador fic... Déjenme explicar que he estado recibiendo reviews de esta historia, muchos muy buenos! Y les explicare algo antes de iniciar, la historia debe ser oscura, y créanme que me siento algo extraño al escribirla, jeje. Pero, va dedicada a ustedes, y busco algo diferente, no un simple lemon. Una verdadera historia M.

Iniciémos!

* * *

**La Venganza**

Gumball y Nicole despertaron de nuevo. De nuevo, estaban en la jaula. Habían pasado una noche entera allí, ambos despiertos, enfrente de los clientes, teniendo sexo. A pesar de su primer día, las ganancias habían sido satisfactorias. Pero, ambos cayeron dormidos completamente rendidos. Al despertar, estaban de nuevo en la jaula, amarrados.

Uno de los guardias entró.

- Hora de comer!

Abrió la puerta de la jaula y aventó dos platos llenos de una sustancia extraña.

- Qué es? - preguntó Gumball

- Tu alimento, ignorante. El jefe no esta muy feliz de la noche anterior, pero.. esta lo suficientemente feliz para darles de comer. Así que sean agradecidos. Necesitan fuerzas para trabajar.

Gumball y Nicole se acercaron a sus platos. Ahora tenían libertad de moverse. Solo estaban con grilletes, encadenados a la jaula, con su cuerpo libre, excepto una de sus piernas.

Ambos comían como si no hubiera mañana.

- Mamá... Gracias.. - dijo Gumball sin parar de comer.

- Gracias por qué? - Dijo ella mirándolo.

- Por hacerme olvidar lo de ayer... estaba muy nervioso, no quería que me hicieran daño, o peor. Que te hicieran daño! Te amo.

- Te amo Gumball. Ambos tenemos que salir de aquí... Espero que tu padre, o tus hermanos nos busquen.

- Mamá...

-Si?

- Tienes dinero...

- Qué?

- Tienes dinero entre... tu lindo trasero.

Ambos rieron juntos. Una risa sincera, de las pocas que había en ese sitio.

- Entonces... ven aquí y quitame el dinero Gumball.

Sus risas continuaban.

* * *

Mientras, el ladrón de la cuchara, se encontraba en su oficina riendo. Ninguno de sus trabajadores conseguía tan rapido el dinero. Sin embargo, ellos dos habían conseguido mucho dinero en su primer día. El ladrón no lo podía creer. Era cómo estar en el paraíso del dinero.

- WOW! Tanto dinero en una noche! Debería programarles más funciones! Este par de tontos me dan todo el dinero que los demás no! Jajajaja, creo que...debería conservarlos un poco más. ANDREW!

- Si señor?

- Trae a los de la celda 24, los nuevos. Necesito hablar con ellos.

- Si señor.

Andrew se acercó a la celda 24 rapidamente, dónde se encontraban Nicole y Gumball. Las risas de ellos, se habían transformado en gemidos leves. Al acercarse, él pudo a observar a ambos jadeando, masturbandose el uno al otro, lo más cerca que podían. Él hizo ruido con la taza para distraerlos. Lo cual funcionó.

- Ustedes dos invesiles! El jefe quiere verlos!

Ambos salieron de la celda, con miedo. Andrew los empujaba. Al llegar a la oficina, se detuvieron.

- Jefe, encontre a los prisioneros en un momento muy íntimo. Quiere que los castiguemos? - Andrew sacó un silbato.

Sin embargo, al ladrón se le ocurrió una idea.

- No, no. Chicos, vayánse. Nicole, Gumball, pasen y tomen asiento. Conque... en un momento íntimo, eh? Bueno, les tengo dos noticias... Una buena, una mejor. La buena, es que ahora tendrán privacidad ambos. Es decir, una jaula especial para que puedan intimar a gusto. La mejor, es que aumenté el dinero que deben darme. 75 mil esta bien?

- QUE?! - Gritó Nicole. - SI USTED CREE QUE... - Ella se había levantado del asiento. El ladrón sacó un arma de su chaqueta.

- Creen que un hombre prevenido no vale por dos? - Les apuntó juguetonamente. - Me pertenecen ambos. Y puedo hacerles lo que se me de la gana. Asi, que... 75 mil? Trato?

No hubo respuesta.

- Dije... TRATO?! - El ladrón apuntó su arma a ellos.

Nicole y Gumball asintieron.

- Asi me gusta... ahora, a trabajar!

Acto seguido, ambos salieron de la oficina. No había nadie a la vista.

- Gumball, cielo - susurró Nicole. - Podemos escapar. Sígueme! - Y lo tomó de la mano.

Ambos corrieron por el largo pasillo, y al doblar la esquina... Uno de los guardias.

- Vas a algún lado gatita?

Uno de los guardias los había sorprendido.

- Creían que podrían escapar? Lo siento, pero, es hora de trabajo. No quieren que les pase algo malo o si?. Tienes un lindo cuerpo, lastima que no puedo meterme con las trabajadoras de aqui. Pero, te daría...

- DEJA DE HABLARLE ASI A MI MAMA PENDEJO! QUE SEAS UN MALDITO DEGENERADO NO TE HACE ALGUIEN PARA GRITARLE ASI! - Gumball gritó.

Nicole enmudecio. Era la primera vez que veía a Gumball con valor,

- Miren que tenemos aquí... El gatito defendiendo a su madre. Que lindo.. pero, es hora de trabajo! Tienen suerte de que sea eso, o le daría una golpiza a este pequeño por insultarme.. A PREPARARSE!

Nicole y Gumball entraron a vestidores. Ahora, se sentían ofendidos. Gumball estaba enfadado.

- Gumball hijo...

. NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE HABLE ASI! NADIE DEBE TRATARTE ASI! SI YO SOLO...

- Gumball...

- LO DESTROZARÍA!

- Gumball!

- Si?

- Gracias. - Dijo Nicole, y lo abrazó profundamente. - Nadie me había defendido así antes, ni siquiera tu padre. Gracias. - Y lo besó en los labios.

Era hora de trabajar. De nuevo, ambos fueron guiados a la jaula, y estaban en la misma situación, rodeados de hombres, a punto de ser presentados. De nuevo al martirio. Las cadenas sonaron aquí y allá, unos cierres, unas llaves... Pero ambos seguían tomados de la mano, sintiéndose mutuamente.

- POR SEGUNDA OCASIÓN! LOS WATTERSON!

Las luces se encendieron y Nicole y Gumball se sorprendieron. No había cadenas en ellos, sólo estaba la jaula. Con ellos dentro. Por primera vez, ambos sintieron la libertad que necesitaban para dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Al lado de la jaula, había un locker. Objetos de ese locker cayeron a la jaula.

Nicole miro a Gumball..

- Gumball, recuerda ayer. Diviertete conmigo. Te lo mereces campeón.

Nicole se recostó en la jaula, poniéndose en posición de perrito. El público se volvía loco, y Gumball también. Lentamente, el pequeño gato se acerco, tomando las caderas de Nicole, e introduciendo su pene en ella. Su piel se erizaba poco a poco, hasta el punto en el cual el estaba completamente dentro de ella. Nicole, gemía de acuerdo al ritmo que llevaba Gumball.

Nicole reposó su cabeza en sus brazos, su mente pensaba cosas muy sucias. Ese Gumball agresivo le había gustado. Y quería más de él. Nicole sentía la presión en su cuerpo, mientras él público gritaba. Gumball, por su parte, amaba estar con Nicole. Quería descontrolarse y explotar toda su ira dentro de su cuerpo, pero no quería lastimarla.

Nicole empezó a gemir más de prisa, la velocidad y fuerza de Gumball aumentó. Ella no podía levantar su cabeza de tanto placer que tenía en su cuerpo. De pronto, ella encontró la manera de hacer que Gumball despertará su lado agresivo, y miró uno de los objetos que cayeron del locker. Intentó estirar su brazo, pero no podía por la presión que recibía, sólo podía gemir.

Nicole intentó hablar.

- Gumb...AHHHHHHH! G-Gum...umbAAAAAAAAAAAHHHLL!

- Si mamá? - preguntó el sin dejar de darle.

- Mir...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ASIIIII! - Ella señaló el objeto mientras mordía sus labios y se entregaba a Gumball.

El sabía perfectamente que quería ella, quería sacar su lado agresivo, por fin! Era el momento. Gumball arrastró su cuerpo hasta el objeto en el piso y miró a Nicole fijamente. Ella asintió.

Un enorme consolador entró en el trasero de Nicole, manejado por Gumball. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un enorme grito de placer, que sacudió su cuerpo. Gumball tomó el trasero de Nicole, y dejó caer pesadamente su mano en ella.

- ESTO TE GUSTA? EH? TE GUSTA?

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Gumball golpeaba con palmadas el trasero de ella, mientras se movía frenéticamente en su cuerpo. Nicole ya no reaccionaba, era un cuerpo inerte. No sentía una sensación asi desde mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo solo se movía y respondía con orgasmos y gemidos intensos.

Dinero y objetos caían en la jaula. Gumball miró todo eso, y su rostro se transformó. Gumball dejó a una Nicole jadeante y cansada en el suelo, mientras recogía objetos del piso. Nicole se había convertido en su juguete sexual.

Nicole sintió como era inmovilizada. En un santiamén, Nicole tenía los ojos vendados, amordazada, con cinta gris alrededor de sus manos para no moverse, y con un collar en el cuello. El consolador seguia en su trasero, pero Gumball quería más.

- OH SIIIIIIII! SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- MPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG... - Nicole perdía la voz.

- MAMA! ME VENGO!

El publicó enloqueció y aventó el dinero.

* * *

Horas despues, Nicole y Gumball en la celda 23, estaban callados. Ella estaba exhausta, jadeando, afónica. Él, pensaba en lo que había pasado.

- Mamá, lo siento...

- qué?

- Lamento... haberte lastimado...

- No me lastimaste Gumball, fue.. Lo mejor que hemos hecho en la vida... Me encantó.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron con amor.

Ambos lo sabían. Debían escapar de allí rápido, antes de autodestruirse.

* * *

Capitulo 3. Fuera. Sz.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de iniciar con el nuevo capítulo. Debo advertir... ESTO AUN NO TERMINA. Adivinen que personaje entró a la historia!

* * *

**La Venganza**

- Darwin, hijo, creo que es hora de que empecemos a preocuparnos...

- Gumball y mamá aún no aparecen! Qué haremos?

- No, yo me refería a que no encuentro el control remoto hijo... NO SE DÓNDE LO PUSO TU MADRE!

- Pero...

- DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CONTROL?! MI NOVELAAAAAA!

Darwin suspiró. Llevaba una semana sin saber nada de su hermano ni de su madre, y la casa era un caos, mientras era atendida por Richard. No era lo mismo hacer travesuras sin Gumball. No era lo mismo ir a la escuela sin Gumball. No era lo mismo molestar a su padre sin Gumball. No era lo mismo tomarle fotos a los vestidores de las chicas sin Gumball. No era lo mismo abusar de Anais mientras dormía y grabar en video eso sin Gumball. No era lo mismo.

Richard, muy en el fondo, sabía que necesitaba a Nicole. Anais en parte, sentía un enorme vacío sin ambos.

La familia Watterson estaba desanimada, nadie sabía cuándo volverían Gumball y Nicole.

Mientras, ambos habían pasado su primer semana juntos en ese lugar. Cada noche de esa semana habían sido sometidos a las humillaciones más inconcebibles. El Sábado, cuándo inició todo, el bondage con la camisa de fuerza. El Domingo: Gumball tratando como esclava sexual a Nicole. El Lunes: Nicole amordazada y amarrada a una pared mientras Gumball y algunos clientes se masturbaban frente ella. Martes de Juego de roles, con una mucama Nicole y un profesor Gumball. Miércoles de sexo simple. Jueves de Gumball atado como el juguete sexual de Nicole. Viernes de 69. Y de nuevo... Sábado.

Nicole y Gumball estaban en su amada celda, juntos. Exhaustos. Jadeando. De las 24 horas que pasaban en un día, 8 horas correspondían a sexo. 4 a vaginal, 3 a anal, 1 a oral. Ambos se sentían humillados, pero les gustaba. De hecho, ahora se encontraban en un momento íntimo.

Nicole se encontraba contra la jaula, agarrándose de los barrotes, mientras Gumball estaba acostado, viendo como el trasero de ella se movía frenéticamente sobre él. Ambos gemían y gemían sin parar. Era todo un espectáculo, pero sólo para ellos.

La celda 26 se abrió abruptamente. Los dos matones pasaron al lado de ellos sin darles importancia. Introduciendo a una cara conocida a esa celda, justo enfrente a la de Gumball y Nicole, y al ver su rostro... Gumball palideció.

- P-P-P-..PENNY?

Penny estaba ingresando a la celda, completamente drogada, sin conocimiento propio, sedada y dormida, mientras los guardias la amarraban de los brazos en la celda y esperaban su despertar. Las luces se apagaron, y allí Gumball y Nicole la miraron, sin idea alguna de por que estaba ella allí.

Nicole se levantó y miró a Gumball.

- Creo que necesitas hablar con ella cariño.

- A qué te refieres?

- Ella también esta aquí. No sabemos si fué secuestrada, o si esta involucrada en algo ilegal... Esperemos a que despierte.

Gumball miró por la celda. Los guardias se fueron.

- Por favor Penny... despierta...

* * *

Penny despertó. Habian pasado 2 horas desde su llegada. Ella miró a su alrededor, estaba aterrada. Pero, sabía quienes la tenían secuestrada.

- PENNY! PENNY! AQUÍ!

Ella miró a Nicole y a Gumball desnudos frente a ella, o mejor dicho frente a su jaula.

- OH NO! Ustedes también están aquí!?

- Penny, es un gusto volver a...

- DEBEMOS ESCAPAR!

- Calmate! Por qué estás aquí?

Penny empezó a temblar. Gumball y Nicole la miraron, con algo de pavor.

- Penny. Tranquila. ¿Qué sucede?

- Me secuestraron. Quieren 10 mil... Tengo miedo! AYUDENME...

Penny empezó a llorar... Con el paso del tiempo supieron la historia. Los Fitzgerald se encontraban en serios problemas, su padre había quebrado por una mala desición en la empresa, y al no conseguir lo necesario para salvarla, reunió 10 mil dolares prestados a la mafia de Elmore. Sin embargo, nunca le dijo a su familia. Cuando la mafia esperaba el pago del dinero, el padre de Penny no reunió lo necesario y decidieron tomar lo más valioso para sus padres: Penny. Mientras salía de la escuela, Penny fue subida a un auto en contra de su voluntad, le inyectaron algo, y despertó enjaulada.

- Qué me harán? - Se preguntaba Penny. Gumball y Nicole sabían la respuesta, pero no querían decirle.

- Deja que YO conteste.

El ladrón entró de nuevo a la celda 30. La de Penny.

- Haciendo amigos eh? De acuerdo, Penny, dejame decirte que harás. Cada noche, mi secuaz Mike te llevará por esa puerta y entrarás a esa alcoba con tu nombre el segundo piso. Te recostarás en la cama y entrara un cliente que pagó de 150 a 300 dolares por ti. Entonces, tu te pondrás como el quiera, y te penetrarán salvajemente en todos lados hasta que se acabe su tiempo. Entonces, guardarás el dinero, y entrará otro sujeto. Harán lo mismo contigo, y a veces tendrás que satisfacer todo lo que te digan. A veces entrarán dos sujetos, o tres... o diez.

Penny palideció y cayó desmayada.

- ERES UN MONSTRUO!

El ladrón volteó y miró a Gumball.

- Qué acabas de decir gato estúpido?

- QUE ERES UN MONSTRUO! - Ahora era Nicole.

- Estúpida Gata... Estas pidiendo sufrimiento a gritos! Chicos! Vengan aca! Castiguen a estos dos insolentes!

- Espera... QUE?!

Dos sujetos entraron a la celda, intimidando a Nicole y Gumball, ambos se abrazaron aterrados.

- Qué,... qué van a hacernos?

- Aunque me den más dinero que todos mis trabajadores, merecen aprender algo sobre respeto a su superior. YO. Ahora, ellos dos se harán cargo de ustedes!

- QUEEEEEEEEE?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Uno de los enormes sujetos golpeó a Gumball brutalmente contra los barrotes, y lo dejó inconsciente.

- El ya no nos molestará gatita..

- DEJENME!

El sujeto más alto amarró a Nicole de las manos, y la amordazó. Ambos abrieron las piernas de ella y le pusieron unos grilletes. Los dos sujetos se bajaron los pantalones y empezaron a masturbarse frente de ella.

- Puedo follarmela por el culo jefe?

- Pido venirme dentro de ella!

- NO. Nadie de ustedes dos la tocará. Recuerden que todo su cuerpo es del gatito, su hijo, el es el único que se la folla entendido?

Penny palideció. Nicole y Gumball?...

- Entonces, que le hacemos?

- Azotenla. Para que entienda.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! SZ1 FUERA!


	5. Chapter 5

Quinto capítulo de "La venganza". Hoy quiero agradecerles su apoyo en este fic, que consta de capítulos cortos. Este capítulo será más largo de lo normal, con muchos lemons. Y como muestra de mi agradecimiento, ustedes deciden que pasará en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leerme!

* * *

**La Venganza**

Nicole despertó adolorida. Estaba llorando. Le habían hecho cosas horrendas a su cuerpo. A todo su cuerpo. La habían castigado horrendamente. Los sujetos, tras golpear a Gumball, la ataron, amordazaron y vendaron para darle latigazos sin piedad. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de las marcas de los latigazos. Gracias al cielo, que no habían llegado al contacto sexual con ella. La noche apenas llegaría.

Los latigazos que le dieron, dolían mucho. Nicole no podía gritar de dolor, estaba a su merced. Sentía como esas manos que la castigaban la manoseaban en su trasero, piernas y senos. Pero volvían a castigarla. Fue la peor noche que tuvo.

- DURO! DURO! - Gritos y gemidos sonaban a lo lejos.

- POR FAVOR! PARA! ME DUELE! - La voz de Penny sonaba gritando, pidiendo piedad.

- CÁLLATE PERRA! PAGUE DINERO POR TI!

- Su tiempo acabó señor. Pagó dos horas por la chica. Han acabado.

El sujeto dejo al inerte cuerpo de Penny, quién lloraba en la cama, aterrada por las cosas que la obligaron a hacer.

Penny bajó las escaleras directo a su celda. Estaba custodiada por dos enormes sujetos que contaban el dinero que había recaudado. Su cuerpo estaba casi igual de maltratado que el de Nicole.

Gumball se encontraba llorando. Igualmente, lo golpearon sádicamente. Los hombres, tras golpearlo por primera vez contra la jaula, tras castigar a Nicole, lo patearon en el suelo, lo abofetearon y lo humillaron hasta hacerlo sangrar. Gumball tenía un ojo morado, raspones y moretones en todos lados. El dolor que sufría era horrendo.

La celda de Gumball y Nicole se abrió y Penny fue arrojada allí. Se equivocó de celda el encargado. Los tres se abrazaron profundamente.

- Te hicieron mucho daño Penny? - le preguntó Gumball secando sus lagrimas

Penny se volteó, miró a la salida de la celda, y contó su historia:

* * *

_Mientras los golpeaban y castigaban, fui llevada al cuarto con mi nombre por uno de esos guardias. El cuarto tenía mi nombre, pero... tenía miedo. Me empujaron hacia adentro y cerraron la puerta, de modo que no podía escapar. Pasaron varias horas, y la puerta se volvió a abrir. Entró un sujeto enorme, con cara de malvado, que se abalanzó sobre mi._

_El tipo comenzó a besarme, a tocar cada una de mis partes. Diciéndome que hoy era suya. Que me iba a hacer muchas cosas, y que me iba a doler. Que cooperara._

_Cuando me dí cuenta, yo estaba en mis pies y brazos, mientras el tipo me golpeaba en el trasero. De pronto, el me dio la vuelta completa, y metió su pene en mi boca. Fue lo peor que me han hecho. El tipo me lastimaba la boca, haciéndolo sin piedad, hasta que descargó en mi. _

_Empece a toser, y el sujeto me tomó de la cintura, introduciéndose violentamente en mi. Grité de dolor, pero, el sujeto seguía entrando y saliendo de mi, sin piedad. Él me besaba, me decía que era su perra, y empezó a hacerlo más rápido y más fuerte. Intenté zafarme, pero era más fuerte que yo._

_El me dejó de penetrar, y se fue contra mi trasero. Ahí me dolió mucho. Yo no quería, pero él me gritó que lo haría duro. Él se... vino en mí. Al final, me aventó el dinero mientras lloraba. Me hizo tantas cosas horrendas_

* * *

Penny dejó de hablar, estaba llorando. Al voltear, palideció. No podía creer lo que veía.

Gumball se encontraba recostado boca arriba en la celda. Arriba de el, Nicole movía su precioso trasero azul bombeando el pene de Gumball. Ambos se besaban, mientras el le metía los dedos en el trasero. Sus bocas se separaron y sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear en frente de la mirada atónita de Penny.

- PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?! USTEDES...!

- Qué? - Dijo Nicole sin parar de moverse sobre Gumball.

- Penny, perdona... Pero, tu historia me... me... excitó! A mi y a mamá! Al punto que, nos empezamos a tocar, luego a besarnos, luego me masturbó con sus senos... luego yo se la metí en...

- NO QUIERO DETALLES! USTEDES... ESTÁN ENFERMOS!

- Lo hacemos diario Penny, mamá es grandiosa para hacer esto...

- QUE?!

- Es que... nos obligan, pero... nos gusta. - Nicole paró de moverse.

- Gumball... De perrito?

- CLARO!

Nicole se puso en cuatro, y Gumball entró en ella.

- Verás Penny, Mamá y yo fuimos UGH! secuestrados, y cada noche nos obligan a tener sexo enfrente de muchas personas AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!. Lo hacemos en todas las posiciones, todo el tiempo. AAAAAAAH! Casi sabemos el Kamasutra completo. AAAAAAAHHH! MAMÁ!

- DURO! HAZLO EN MI CARA MININO!

Penny vio atónitamente como ambos gemían mientras él terminaba en el cuerpo de ella.

-SON UNOS DEGENERADOS!

Nicole empezó a masturbar a Gumball. Ambos miraron a Penny con ojos perversos.

- Entonces Gumball, ella es la chica que te gusta, verdad?

- Si, es ella.

- Me pregunto si querrá entrar en nuestros juegos íntimos...

- QUE?! NOOOOOOOOOO! - Penny empezó a retroceder. - Qué les sucede?!

- Es la locura que se vive tras una semana de encierro Penny... te obliga a hacer cosas... horrendas.

Penny tropezó mientras Nicole y Gumball se acercaban a ella. La vieron desprotegida, pero muy bonita. A pesar de que los tres tenían heridas, tenían ganas... Al menos Nicole y Gumball.

Gumball se puso frente a Penny.

- Siempre quise hacerte esto Penny. Ahora que puedo, NUNCA lo olvidarás.

Nicole sujetó a Penny de las piernas mientras Gumball la besaba. Nicole empezó a tocar de más a Penny, introduciendo sus dedos en ella. Gumball ahogaba los gemidos de Penny mientras la besaba.

- Mamá... Creo que quisiera ella que la hicieramos nuestra un largo rato, no crees?

- Claro que sí cariño! Escucha, se que es rápido, pero... Algo de sexo oral le caería bien.

Gumball puso su pene enfrente de la cara de Penny.

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!

- Tranquila Penny, solo abre grande la boca y dí "AAAAAAAAH". Así como mamá hace.

Nicole abrió la boca, y Gumball metió completo su pene en ella. El sexo oral justo enfrente del rostro de Penny era extraño. Nicole seguía lamiendo y succionando a Gumball, mientras Penny veía. Ella estaba en shock, cuando de pronto miró a Gumball gritar de nuevo y venirse dentro de la boca de Nicole. El semen cayó en su rostro.

- AYUDENM...MPHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- CALLATE.

El pene de Gumball entró en la boca de Penny. Ahora ella sería de nuevo violada, pero por dos personas que consideraba apegadas a ella. El chico que amaba, y su madre. Nicole empezó a juntar demasiado su parte íntima con la de Penny, y empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, y a los lados. Cada vez más fuerte, o más rápido. Gumball tenía el control de la boca de Penny, y sin piedad, no la dejaba respirar.

- AHHHHH! - Nicole seguía frotandose en la pequeña nuez. - Siento que... que... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Penny se estremeció. Sentía que toda su dignidad se iba por el retrete. Empezó a llorar, pero su boca estaba ocupada, recibiendo al mismo tiempo el orgasmo de Gumball. Penny no podía parar de llorar.

Nicole se acercó a Penny.

- Tranquila querida, te ayudaremos a sentirte mejor - Y la besó en los labios.

Penny gemía, mientras Gumball se acercaba a ella, demasiado cerca. Gumball puso las manos en la cintura de Penny y acercó su miembro, dispuesta a penetrarla.

"Por fín! He esperado este momento como nunca!" Pensaba Gumball. El estaba a punto de penetrarla cuando...

- Vaya vaya, conque... Un trio no autorizado por aquí eh?

El ladrón los estaba viendo, llevaba 15 minutos viendolos, y le había gustado ver eso. Tenía una horrenda sonrisa entre dientes.

- Penny, creo que tengo planes para tí. Y para ustedes dos también. Será algo ganar-ganar.

Los tres tragaron saliva.

* * *

25 mil dolares más. Solo eso. La cuota que ya tenían, más 25 mil dolares más. Pero debían reunirla entre los tres. Penny ya no se acostaría con clientes. Solo debía estar cada noche en una orgía con Nicole y Gumball, las estrellas del Harem. Durante esa semana, la cuota estaba casi a un tercio. Había sido laborioso pero, el dinero fluía.

Esa noche, sería la noche en la cual estrenarían el show.

- CON USTEDES! GUMBALL Y NICOLE! AÑADIENDO UN TOQUE FRESCO! PENNY!

Las luces apuntaron hacia ellos. Gumball y Nicole estaban sonriendo, se habían acostumbrado a esto, y lo estaban disfrutando. Penny, estaba amarrada en una mesa, boca arriba. Sus manos se encontraban atadas con cadenas, sus piernas con grilletes. Ella tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro. Gumball se acercó a ella, y la miró. Ppor fin, su mente volvió a ser la misma.

- Perdoname Penny, no te lastimaré. Te lo prometo.

Nicole no había vuelto a la normalidad. Tomó una jeringa con una sustancia extraña y se inyectó en su brazo. Al parecer era adrenalina. Ella volteó con ojos de euforia, vistiendo un pene de plástico.

- Hora de tu castigo Penny. Gumball, encargate de ella. Yo quiero saber que se siente usar esto.

El pene de plástico acabó en la boca de Penny. Gumball estaba en la misma posición que antes, a unos centímetros de Penny. Pero, verla sufrir lo acobardó. Su mente volvía a la normalidad. El no quería lastimarla. No quería hacerla sufrir.

- Gumball, si tu no lo haces, lo hago yo.

Nicole se acercó a Penny, empujando a Gumball fuertemente, quién se golpeó con los barrotes. El miró enojado a Nicole, y decidió castigarla mientras ella metía el pene de plástico en Penny, quien lloraba, gemía y veía con miedo eso. Nicole la estaba penetrando violentamente, mientras reía y manoseaba cada parte de Penny. De pronto, Nicole empezó a gemir.

- DEJALAAAAAAAAH! EN PAZ! TOMA ESTO!

Gumball la penetraba salvajemente en el trasero, obligandola a parar. Nicole sentía el dolor en ella, mientras él la golpeaba dándole nalgadas sin piedad. Nicole empezó a llorar.

- Gumball! Cariño! Detente! AHHH!, Paraaaaaaaaaa!

Gumball desquitaba toda su ira con el, ahora rojo, trasero de Nicole. Ella sólo se recostó sobre Penny, poniendo sus senos en su boca. Nicole no volvió a penetrar por ese tiempo a Penny. Sólo disfrutaba el castigo que le propinaba Gumball.

- AHHHHHHHHHH! ASÍ! ASÍ!

Penny empezó a gemir. La violencia de Gumball hacía que el pene de plástico fuera más adentro de ella. Provocándole más placer. Ella empezó a disfrutar tanto como Nicole eso. El trasero de Nicole ardía de dolor mientras Gumball se venía dentro de ella, provocando que ella se viniera mientras penetraba a Penny.

Los tres, exhaustos, veían como llovía el dinero. Las manos se acercaban y tocaban a Nicole, frotando el dinero en su trasero, introduciéndole allí sus ganancias. Nicole tomó un billete de 1000 dolares y se empezó a masturbar con él, cerca de Gumball y Nicole.

Penny miró a Gumball, quien la empezó a desatar.

- No Gumball, no me desates

- ¿Por qué?

Penny había caído en la locura del Harem.

- Penétrame.

Gumball tragó saliva... Al fin, su sueño se haría realidad. Miró la belleza de Penny mientras su pene se deslizaba tiernamente en la vagina de ella. Era el momento perfecto... Debía hacerlo con cariño y cuidado...

Treinta minutos con la erección y Gumball seguía dentro de ella, moviéndose como loco. Intercambiaba en ocasiones el agujero, a veces en la boca de Penny, a veces dentro de ella, a veces castigaba de nuevo a su madre, pero seguía. Nicole paró de masturbarse y se acercó a Penny. El pene de plástico entró apretado en su ano. Los clientes empezaron a mirar el espectáculo.

Gumball hacía su sueño realidad. Las dos chicas que amaba, su madre y Penny, estaban en un trio consentido con él. Dobleteándo a Penny. Gumball entraba violentamente, y Nicole también, mientras Penny gemía sin parar. Las chicas se besaban, Gumball no pudo evitar unirse. Sus lenguas se encontraron en esa orgía y jugueteaban entre sí. Era lo mejor del mundo.

Las vaginas de las chicas se unieron, mientras el pene de Gumball se encontraba enmedio de ellas. Ellas se movían hacia adelante, hacia atrás, estimulando al pequeño gato y a su enorme erección. Estaba a punto de estallar entre ellas, no podía contenerse, solo quería...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tres enormes gemidos se escucharon. Resultado: 35 mil dolares en una noche. Adios cuota.

* * *

Darwin limpiaba su desastre en el cuarto de Anais, mientras subía la ropa interior de ella y dejaba su pequeño cuerpo profanado en paz. Había desaparecido Penny tambien, así que esto se volvía extraño. Mientras caminaba en la casa, Richard comía como cerdo.

- No entiendo... estas desapariciones en Elmore son extrañas.

- Bueno hijo, si quieres investígalas.

- Eso haré! Gracias señor papá!

Primer parada: Casa de Penny

* * *

SZ FUERA! Reviews, quejas y sugerencias! Recuerden:El siguiente capítulo lo deciden ustedes!


End file.
